Consequences and Change
by lily-kate
Summary: Cassie and Ric have a night of passion. Cassie finds out she's pregnant but will ric support her. Macca returns to the bay and is willing to be the fatherly figure to the baby. Has Macca changed or is cassie not thinking straight? An old story of mine.


**Disclaimer- All things haa doesn't belong to me. **

**Cassie and Ric have a night of passion. Cassie finds out she's pregnant but will ric support her. Macca returns to the bay and is willing to be the fatherly figure to the baby. Has Macca changed or is cassie not thinking straight?**

**CASSIE AND RIC STORYLINE:**

Cassie was nervous. She had her pregnancy test and was waiting in the hospital with Ric for results.  
" Congratulations, you are both going to be proud parents." Rachael announced, reading from a piece of paper. Rachael came over to Ric and Cassie and cuddled them both.  
" Wow." Ric replied, wearing a grin full of surprise and delight, " That's perfect."  
"Yes, exciting." Cassie answered, faking her enthusiasm. Rachael noticed the oddness of Cassie's expression but decided not to think too much of it.  
Cassie felt butterflies in her stomach; she knew that there was a possibility that Ric may not be the father. But she couldn't talk to Rachael because Ric was around.

**NEXT DAY:**

Cassie knocked the door to Rachael's office.  
Rachael opened the door, " Cassie, come in." Rachael gestured her to a seat.  
Cassie sat down.  
" Now what did you come to see me about?" Rachael wondered, giving her full attention to Cassie.  
Cassie thudded her thumbs, " Well actually this isn't easy."  
" It's ok." Rachael assured, " Take your time."  
Cassie stretched her head, " I would like to know whether it's possible, um…whether er.. Ric isn't the father?"  
" Oh." Rachael replied, in shock. She didn't think Cassie was capable of this.  
" Yeah." Cassie said, sinking later into her seat; feeling embarrassed.  
Rachael tried to show no expression in her face, " Well you'll need to take some tests."  
" What kind of tests?" Cassie wondered, peering at Rachael closely.  
" Well typically it would be a DNA test." Rachael explained, " But you could pretty much guess who's the father if you sort out the dates and have an ultrasound."  
" Right." Cassie said understanding what Rachael said.  
" So would you like to be tested?" Rachael asked. Cassie nodded.

**AFTER THE TESTS:**

" Well from what I see, Maccas' the father." Rachael informed.  
As soon as Rachael said the news, Cassie felt like she was about to be sick. How am I going to deal with this, Cassie thought.  
When Cassie had finished her meeting with Rachael, Cassie reached the beach. She was supposed to meet-up with Macca, except she was in no mood to talk to him. But truth was, she didn't want to talk to anybody. Finally, Cassie decided to meet Macca. She didn't want to stand him up.  
" Cassie." Macca greeted, giving Cassie a hug.  
The hug was all what was needed to turn on the waterworks.  
" Hey, what's wrong?" Macca wondered, looking at Cassie with genuine concern.  
Cassie wailed and let her tears drop on Macca's sleeve.  
" Please talk to me." Macca encouraged, brushing Cassie's hair out of her face. " Are you upset because you told Ric about us?"  
Cassie shook her head, brushing a tear with her sleeve.  
" I know it's hard." Macca remarked making eye contact, " But it's only fair to him that you break off the relationship. I mean, you wouldn't like that." Macca said.  
Macca's comment made Cassie feel like she was being pressured. At that moment Cassie realized she couldn't tell Macca the news.  
" Then what is it?" Macca wondered, brushing a tear off Cassie's face.  
Cassie looked up at Macca's eyes, " I'm pregnant."  
Maccas eyes grew big, " Is it possible I'm the father?"  
You are the father, Cassie wanted to say, "Ric's the father." Cassie lied bluntly. Cassie felt sick in the stomach.  
Macca made a sour face, that wasn't the answer he was hoping. Cassie watched as his face fell.  
" What do you think about that?" Macca asked, trying to put his resenting feelings on hold.  
Cassie pulled back from Macca, " I dunno. I care about Ric, but I don't love him. This baby may force me to be with him."  
" Well even though I'm not the father. I'll be here to always support you, no matter what. I love you Cassie. I won't ever let you go." Macca replied, speaking straight from his heart.  
Cassie nodded. She was starting to have 2nd thoughts on whether she had made the right choice.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Ric was in a happy mood. Being a father was something he was looking forward to.  
Though what he was about to do frightened and excited him. He knew that this was a big step and a huge responsibility. Ric felt his pocket, knelt down and thrust the ring towards Cassie's face, " We are entering a new chapter of our lives. We have gone through hell and back, yet our love intensifies. Cassie, will you do the honor of being my wife?"  
Cassie's looked up to the ring and felt a tear drop from her eye. Ric doesn't deserve this, she thought.  
Ric stared at Cassie with pleading eyes, " Will you marry me?"  
Cassie focused her eyes on the ring. It was beautiful sparkling, glittering sliver.  
Cassie stared at Ric in complete shock, " I..I dunno what to say."  
" Say yes." Ric said, gesturing at the ring.  
" Ah..um." Cassie muttered softly, admiring the ring.  
" I can't. " Cassie finally managed to say. There, she said it. She couldn't string Ric around anymore.  
Ric's mouth dropped open in shock. He planned this to be the most important day in his life and it was going down the drain.  
Ric shook his head in disbelief, " We are having a baby. I wanted to prove to you that I'm 100 committed by marrying you. Wha..Why wouldn't you want us to be married?"  
Because I'm cheating on you, Cassie thought and the baby isn't yours.  
Ric placed his ring in his pocket, "Am I pressuring you?"  
Cassie shook her hand.  
" Then give me an explanation." Ric demanded.  
Cassie couldn't look at Ric's eyes, she knew if she told the truth Ric would hate her forever.  
" You need to be honest." Ric encouraged, " Tell me the truth."  
Cassie looked up from the sand. It was now or never, " It's Macca."  
Ric didn't like where this was going, he was feeling his heart race.  
But Ric let Cassie continue, " His the father." Cassie informed.  
Ric stared at her stomach at disgust, as cruel as it was; he was tempted to kick it.  
" You cheated on me?" Ric said with a sneer.  
Cassie began to nod; she could barely face him.  
" And you lied to me." Ric realized, narrowing his eyes at Cassie.  
Cassie nodded again, "I guess so." Even though she knew Ric never questioned the baby's identity, never mentioning the truth was as much a lie.  
"How can you do this to me?" Ric asked angrily, clinging his hands into fists, " I trusted you."  
" You don't understand." Cassie blurted out, "I couldn't tell you his the father because I didn't know whether Macca had changed.."  
" That is the worst excuse I'd ever heard." Ric replied, glaring at Cassie.  
Cassie felt tears running through her eyes; Ric felt no sympathy.  
" You straight darn knew there was a possibility Macca hadn't changed, yet you still slept with him. What kind of judgement is that?" Ric said with a stern tone.  
Cassie sobbed, she had no excuses.  
" So your not even going to explain yourself?" Ric asked, standing over Cassie.  
Cassie looked up. She felt whatever she said wouldn't make a difference.  
" You are weak and pathetic, you know that?" Ric informed, " I just can't believe this." Ric placed his hands on his head, "Can't believe that you'd cheat on me. What did I do to deserve this?" Ric wondered.  
"Nothing." Cassie assured. Ric shook his head. He knew he deserved something better than this.  
" Not only did you cheat, but never mentioned I'm not the baby's father." Ric emphasized, "What type of person does that make you?" Ric looked at Cassie with disgust.  
Cassie shook her head, " I dunno. I just…just made a mistake."  
" I don't think you did. You knew what you were doing" Ric answered coldly.  
Cassie looked down, she felt ashamed of herself. For lying.  
"And now you have to deal with the consequences." Ric went on, "We are over."  
Ric stared at Cassie and noticed tears were falling from her eyes. He felt she deserved it.  
"I hope Macca has changed." Ric commented, "Otherwise.."  
"Otherwise what?" Cassie asked, staring at Ric with watery eyes.  
Ric swallowed hard, " I don't think I could support you." Ric's voice cracked,  
" You hurt me too much." Ric walked off. Cassie continued to weep.

Matilda was sitting at home, when all a sudden she heard the door slam open. She'd thought it may have been Lucas, but it was Ric.  
" Ric." Matilda began to say noticing Ric's eyes were red and puffy.  
" It's Cassie, isn't it?" Matilda guessed.  
Ric nodded, choking back tears, his voice catching on his throat " And that darn crappy McDonald boy."  
Matilda looked deep in Ric's red-rimmed eyes, " She got back together with him?"  
Ric nodded, " I really can't see what she sees so special about McDonald boy. His violent, he hit her." Ric sighed, " There must be something wrong with me."  
Matilda wrapped her arms around Ric, " There is nothing wrong with you. She's the one with the problem. Remember, it's her loss."  
Ric snuffled and brushed away tears with his thumb, " You must think I'm a sulk. How rarely do I cry?"  
Matilda smiled, " It's a first but I'm glad to came and talked to me."  
" It's easy to talk to you, we been through so much together." Ric answered in a weak voice.  
" Yeah." Mattie replied, locking her eyes onto Ric's. Mattie leaned forward. She wanted to be more than friends.  
Ric looked deep into Mattie's eyes. Slowly he leaned in close. Finally he touched, Mattie's soft lips.  
As soon as the kiss finished, Mattie's expression grew serious, " I'm sorry."  
" No, it's ok." Ric blurted out, " I have been having feelings for you for awhile." Ric covered his mouth. I can't believe I just said that, he thought.  
Mattie shook her head, " You are confused and rebounding. I don't know if this would be a good time."  
" I don't want things to be awkward between us." Mattie added.  
Ric slowly nodded realizing his action, " I don't think I'll ever get back with Cassie, but your right. The timing is wrong." And I am confused, Ric thought. What made me kiss Mattie after I just proposed to Cassie? He was in an emotional and vulnerable state. One thing he knew for sure- he only asked to marry Cassie because of the baby.

Cassie was sitting in the beach, drawing in the sand. She felt slightly relieved Ric had broken the relationship with her because she knew her feelings weren't genuine anymore. We no longer have that chemistry, Cassie thought.  
Cassie looked up from the sand and noticed Macca coming towards her.

" Hey babe." Macca greeted, placing her hands around her.  
" Hey." Cassie replied bluntly.  
Macca turned to Cassie, "What's the matter?"  
Cassie raised her head and squinted her eyes, " Ric."  
Macca wanted to roll his eyes but decided best not to do so, " What about him?"  
" I told him the truth, about everything." Cassie revealed.  
Macca felt a secret smile coming, but stopped himself in time; " Well it's good you got it over and done with. Look in the bright side, you don't have to lie anymore."  
Cassie took a deep breath and sighed, " I guess."  
" Your worried about the baby? Right?" Macca guessed, seeing Cassie's hurt expression. " If Ric will look after it? Because if he won't I'd treat it as my own" Macca offered.  
" Not exactly." Cassie replied, feeling her face go red.  
" So what?" Macca questioned, wondering what was wrong.  
Cassie looked down at the ground, " Well there was news about the baby."  
" And.."  
"And… Ric isn't the father." Cassie continued, deciding to come clean, " You are."  
Macca pointed his fingers to his chest, " Me?"  
" Yeah." Cassie replied hesitantly, afraid of Macca's reaction.  
Macca's eyes lit up, "Whoa that's great. But then why did you lie to me?" Macca wondered, trying to push his anger aside, " Why did you say Ric was the father?"  
Cassie swallowed and gulped; she wasn't looking forward to this question.  
Macca already knew the answer, Cassie's face showed it all.  
" Oh Cassie." Macca stated looking directly into Cassie's eyes, " You need to believe I've changed. I will never hit you ever again, nor place the baby at risk."  
Cassie's eyes filled with tears, " Have you gotten help"  
Macca heart squeezed, he felt guilty, " To be honest, no but I know this time it'll be different."  
Cassie snuffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, " You need to get help and prove it, show me not tell me."  
Macca nodded, " I will and to show how determined I am, let's go to the hospital now."  
Macca took Cassie's hand and helped her up the sand. They both held hands to the hospital. Little did they know that Ric was watching. Fortunately for them, he was no longer jealous. He had quickly moved on.

**THE END**


End file.
